Aries Rising
by Sparkles Blue
Summary: Stomping Randy Orton on the steel steps had been a career defining moment for Seth. Even though they aren't really friends, Seth wanted to thank him after the show. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE.


Aries Rising

Seth Rollins popped the collar on his coat to protect his neck from the bitter November wind in Buffalo. The carpark was almost completely empty as he wheeled his suitcase out to his car. Tonight had been one of those career defining nights. When he curb stomped Randy Orton on to the steel steeps and the adrenaline rushed through him and the crowd booed. He knew it. His time had come.

Working with Hunter and Randy had been the best move for his career. He had watched, learned and studied them and now it had paid off. He had established himself as a main event heel and it felt good. Seth unlocked the trunk of his car and slid his backpack off this shoulder first and dropped it in before going for the suitcase. Randy and him weren't exactly friends backstage but he respected him. He had put over more of the younger talent than he had been given credit for. When Randy did it, he did it cleanly without any fall back excuses.

Since Randy was heading off to film a movie for a few weeks they thought that this would be the best way to write him out of the storyline while leaving it open to be picked back up in the future.

As Seth hefted his suitcase into the trunk, the man of the hour was heading towards his tour bus. Seth saw him as soon as he closed the lid of the trunk.

" Hey Randy!" He called out.

Randy stopped in mid stride just before he reached the door of the bus.

Seth jogged up to him. " Hi. I just wanted to wish you good luck on your movie."

Orton regarded him with a bit curiously because this sort of small talk wasn't common between them. " Thanks."

" Um..." Seth shoved his hands into the coat pockets because they were starting to get cold. " Thanks for tonight. You really sold the match well."

" Well of course I did," Randy huffed. " I've been doing this for a long time." Randy seemed annoyed and started boarding the bus.

" No wait!" Seth scrambled on to the bus after Randy. He didn't want him to think that he was patronizing him. " That came out wrong."

Randy slowly placed his bags down in the middle of the aisle between the two sofas and just raised an eyebrow at him.

" What I was trying to say," Seth started off nervously. " Is that I really appreciate you making me look strong out there. It was a great moment for me and I couldn't have done it without you."

Seth glanced at him with uncertainty. He couldn't get a good reading on Randy. He didn't know if he had managed to offend him even more. " Look I know that we aren't exactly friends or whatever but I just wanted to say thank you."

Randy folded his arms in front of his chest. " I see."

A few tense seconds passed and Seth realized that he wasn't going to get any more out of him. He turned to leave. " Well, good night."

" Rollins, wait."

By the time Seth had turned around Randy was right in front of him. " You've got a bright future ahead of you kid."

Seth was momentarily stunned. That was the first time that Randy had ever complimented him. " Thanks. It means a lot to hear you say that."

" You've got a bright future ahead of you." Suddenly Randy grabbed the back of Seth's head and rested his forehead against his just like he had done in the ring. " I'm serious." Randy's voice dropped into its lowest register. His pale icy blue eyes fixed on Seth's brown ones. " You've got the future of this company by the balls. Don't fuck it up."

Seth swallowed hard. His breathing had become shallow in quick pants. He wanted to nod as he didn't trust himself to speak but Randy was still holding his head. Seth slowly eased the tip of his tongue out to wet his dry lips so that he could break them apart to speak. Randy's attention was still completely on his face. He couldn't help but to feel self conscious as Randy watched him.

" Okay, I won't."

Randy continued to watch him.

Seth placed his hands on either side of Randy's slim hips. His heart beating hard in his chest. He pressed his hips flushed against Randy's and turned his head on a side. Randy's fingers were now pushing through his ponytail, tightening his grip. Seth closed his eyes when Randy's lips pressed against his own.

Randy's lips rubbed his in a tender fashion. Barely easing his top lip into his mouth before replacing it with his bottom lip. Seth sighed and kissed him back. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't find Randy attractive.

The tip of Randy's tongue curled around his as his arms wrapped around Seth's shoulders. Seth wasn't certain what this was between them but he was certainly enjoying it. He turned his head in the opposite direction, parting his lips wider so that Randy could deepen the kiss. Seth taking the opportunity to explore Randy's own mouth. He was going to give it to Randy as good as he was giving it to him.

He slid the tip of his tongue across Randy's lips before they pulled away. Seth knew that his cheeks were red and he couldn't but to smile when he saw how red Randy's lips were.

Randy's hands were back by his side and Seth's were back in his coat pockets.

" I guess I should be going now. It's late."

Randy nodded. " Yeah it is."

Seth walked down the steps.

" See you when I get back?" Randy called out to him.

Seth turned and gave him half a smile. " Sure."

* * *

><p>AN: I just had this floating around in my head since Raw on Monday. Didn't know if anyone would care but I decided to publish it anyway. I know, the Rolton fan club is tiny.


End file.
